Arroba Cupido
by Concurso Olderella Lovers
Summary: Una pagina de internet dedicada a unir parejas, una mujer dolida que se inscribe sin pensar, Un hombre rebelde que prefiere casarse con una desconocida antes que con la elegida de su padre. La unión de dos corazones por el certero flechazo de Cupido. Porque el amor se encuentra dónde, cuándo y con quién menos te lo esperas.


**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

* * *

**ARROBA CUPIDO**

**Summary: **Una pagina de internet dedicada a unir parejas, una mujer dolida que se inscribe sin pensar, Un hombre rebelde que prefiere casarse con una desconocida antes que con la elegida de su padre. La unión de dos corazones por el certero flechazo de Cupido. Porque el amor se encuentra dónde, cuándo y con quién menos te lo esperas.

* * *

Abrió el sobre que tenía más de quince minutos en sus manos ¿En. Que. Carajos. Estaba. Pensando? Cuando se metió a esa página de internet… corrección, ¿Dónde estaba su cerebro cuando entró ahí e ingresó sus datos?

El documento era oficial, solo faltaba su firma y llevarlo ante el juez para que fuera totalmente legal. Si ponía su nombre en esa línea no sería más la Señora Swan viuda de Black sino la Señora Cullen, pues así se apellida su "esposo".

—Hey Ma, ¿Hiciste de comer? —parpadeó y miró a su hijo, un adolescente de quince años de edad pero físicamente parecía de mínimo veinte. Su cabello negro cortado casi al ras y esa sonrisa enigmática tan parecida a la de su padre.

—¿Cuándo te he dejado sin comer, he? —trató de bromear y sonreír pero solo se le torció la boca en una mueca.

—¿Estás bien? —se acercó preocupado, ella era más que su madre, era su amiga, su confidente y entre ellos no había secreto alguno y esa expresión de su rostro solo se parecía a la que tuvo cuando recibió esa invitación a la reunión de ex alumnos de su instituto en el pueblo perdido de la costa Este, Forks Washington. Ella asintió y luego negó, estaba confusa, ¿Realmente quería eso?, tan bajo había caído—. Bella no me preocupes —dijo arrebatando la hoja de su mano y sorprendiéndose por lo que leyó, lo volvió a leer y no había margen de error. Su mamá se unía al ciber espacio… bueno se unía a través del ciber espacio—. Cu… cuando —preguntó tratando de encontrar lógica.

—¿Recuerdas el día que me llegó la invitación para la reunión de ex alumnos? —preguntó con voz temblorosa y el chico asintió esperando a que continuara.

Ella no encontraba las palabras para explicarle por lo que fue al cajón donde guardó la bendita invitación y se la extendió.

—Ya me la habías enseñado —arrugó la nariz.

—Léela Jake —él confuso la abrió y encontró una nota que no estaba antes. Ahí estaban los nombres de todos los asistentes e indicados aquellos que tenían ya confirmación.

Con letras fuertes y claras se leían los nombres del hombre que lo engendró y "su esposa". Sam Uley y Emily Uley quienes llevarían a sus dos hijos Seth y Jared Uley.

—Siguen juntos —susurró Bella dejándose caer en el sofá totalmente derrotada.

—Ma, esto no tendría por qué seguirte afectando… ese hijo de p…

—Jacob Black Swan controla tu boca —le regañó y él sonrió como si hubiera sido un alago.

—Bueno pues ese señor no tiene porque afectarte —aseguró—. Si papá James viviera…

—Lo sé —ambos se quedaron recordando a ese gran hombre que los acogió bajo su ala, James Black quien le triplicaba la edad a Bella, y que desgraciadamente solo estuvo con ellos unos pocos años hasta que su corazón dejó de latir un día mientras dormía. Él fue un padre para Jacob y el pilar en el que se apoyó Bella en los momentos más difíciles.

Pero ella seguía dolida por lo que sucedió con Sam, de solo pensar en él se le retorcía el estómago.

—Ese día, cuando leí sus nombres los imaginé felices como una familia, una que…

—No digas eso, el nunca hubiera sido nuestra familia… —Su piel morena te tornó rojiza de la rabia.

—El caso es que —suspiró—. Yo estoy sola y no se… no pensé —sacudió la cabeza y suspiró—. Quería demostrarles que seguí con mi vida, que tengo todo lo que él me negó y ella me robó, me cerré y tenía la tarjeta que me había dado Jessica del lugar de las citas a ciegas, pero yo no quería una cita. Me guié por algunas otras páginas relacionadas hasta que di con (arroba) Cupido, estúpido ¿No?, el caso es que miré testimonios y cosas… no sé, cuando menos pensé tenía ingresados mis datos para un matrimonio arreglado por Cupido, sin saber nada del otro. Me llegó la notificación de que estaba hecho y hasta mañana que nos juntemos en el juzgado decimo quinto para hacerlo oficial —señaló el acta de matrimonio.

—Iré contigo —aseguró él en su papel de protector, a veces no se sabía quién era la madre y quien el hijo pues él la protegía más que un papá celoso.

—Te necesitaré ahí —sonrió recostándose sobre su hombro.

—Siempre estaré ahí Bella, recuerda lo que decía papá James —ambos rieron pues él hombre decía que _el cachorro Jake cuidaba a mamá mucho más que un perro guardián_, por eso fue que le puso precisamente ese sobrenombre de "cachorro".

—Vamos para que comas, te hice los filetes que tanto te gustan —él sonrió y la cargo hacia la cocina como si fuera un costal, ambos estaban riendo ahora.

Por el resto de ese día olvidaron el incidente y se dedicaron a sus tareas diarias, Bella estaba de vacaciones por lo que se pasaba "de ama de casa" y atendiendo a su hijo.

Edward se subió al auto y cerró de un portazo, ya adentro sonrió satisfecho; si Carlisle supiera lo que había hecho de seguro le daba algo, pero no había marcha atrás y él prefería estar casado con una desconocida que con la mimada de Ángela, la Presumida de Lauren, la fiestera de Tanya o la simpática de Kate, todas ellas hijas de los colegas y amigos de sus padres.

Si sus hermanas habían sido tan sumisas como para aceptar sus designios pues allá ellas y su "paciencia" para aguantar a los ogros que tienen como maridos.

—A ver qué tal estás "amorcito" —sonrió tocando las argollas de matrimonio que traía en la chaqueta.

Mientras conducía al juzgado decimo quinto recordó cómo él y sus compañeros de juerga, Laurent y Dimitri entraron en esas páginas de citas a ciegas, cada uno de ellos ya había concretado una y él estaba buscando el perfil de la mujer que elegiría cuando sonó su teléfono y Carlisle lo dejó sordo de los improperios que le dijo cuando se enteró que había faltado a la "cena" donde se reuniría con sus socios y sus "hermosas" hijas, bueno físicamente estaban buenas pero no eran su tipo.

Furioso colgó y siguió buscando, así fue como dio con la pagina de (arroba) Cupido e ingresó sus datos.

Ahora estaba "casado" e iba a hacerlo legal. "_Y si es una ballena_" dijo su subconsciente pasándole imágenes de las mujeres menos agraciadas, mejor dicho nada agraciadas físicamente.

—Pues me jodo, si con eso fastidio a Carlisle prefiero eso que acatar sus "sugerencias" —murmuró sacudiendo la cabeza y estacionando su auto en la acera junto a una moto Harley de colección, no pudo evitar apreciarla y silbar por lo bajo. Ésta moto era negra con vistas platinadas mientras que la de él era azul también con vistas platinadas.

Con el sobre donde traía los documentos requeridos caminó a paso seguro hacia la oficina.

Estaban en el número seis y él y "su esposa" tendrían el turno diez por lo que debía esperar. Por una parte, que bueno para conocerla por lo menos de vista desde antes.

Recorrió con la mirada a todas las personas que estaba en el lugar, había mujeres de todos los "gustos y sabores", pero la que le llamó la atención fue la castaña que estaba sentada al lado de un joven, más o menos de su edad y éste la abrazaba cariñosamente… por extraño que pareciera sintió celos y deseo ser él quien la tuviera en sus brazos.

Sacudió la cabeza y trató de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera la castaña esa, pero le fue prácticamente imposible, cada dos por tres su ojos viajaban de nuevo hacia ella.

Llegó el turno de él y se puso de pie, la mujer y su… lo que fuera, también, los tres entraron a la oficina ante la atenta mirada del Juez.

—El señor Edward Anthony Cullen —dijo alternando la vista entre los dos hombres.

—Soy yo —respondió Edward con la mandíbula apretada al ver que "su esposa" estaba en los brazos de otro.

—Entonces usted es Isabella Swan ¿O me equivoco? —preguntó y no pudo evitar voltear a verla, ella lo miraba a él y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron el mundo se detuvo, los planetas se alinearon, hubo campanas y ángeles cantando, una horda de mariposas se instaló en el estómago de ambos. Sí, Cupido lanzó su flecha y dio en el blanco.

Jacob al ver la expresión de ambos estalló en una estruendosa carcajada que no solo rompió la burbuja en la que estaban envueltos Edward y Bella sino también la taza del juez quien del susto saltó y se le cayó al piso.

—Usted es… —Dijo el juez bajando sus gafas y mirándolo sobre estas, estaba molesto, ese impertinente había provocado que el juez Aro Ferrer se asustara y un Ferrer nunca, jamás…

—Soy Jacob Black Swan y esta bellísima dama es mi querida madre —por segunda vez el Juez se sobresaltó, la mujer tendría unos veintitantos y dudaba mucho que llegara a los treinta. Vaya dos sobresaltos seguidos. Acarició su estampita de San Espiridión para que lo protegiera de un ataque al corazón antes de proseguir.

—¿Solo firmarán o revocarán el tramite? —preguntó mirando a los contrayentes.

—Yo vengo dispuesto a llegar hasta el final —aseguró Edward mirando a la mujer retadoramente y provocando que Jacob riera por lo bajo ganándose una reprimenda de juez, de nuevo.

—También yo —la voz de Bella tembló pero no se retractó.

—Quisiera por favor oficiara una ceremonia regular —pidió Edward con una sonrisa enigmática que dejó un poco desestabilizada a Bella, quien estaba firmemente agarrada de la mano de Jacob.

—¿Sus testigos? —preguntó el Juez que seguía mirándolos sobre las gafas.

—Enseguida me encargo —aseguró el "novio" guiñándoles el ojo y saliendo de la sala.

—Me gusta mi nuevo papá —le susurró Jacob a su mamá al oído con su ya conocida sonrisa, ella lo miró sin entender—. Algo me dice que este es el bueno Bella, es el hombre que te hará feliz y me darán pulguitas con las cuales jugar.

Bella se sonrojó como colegiala sintiendo un cosquilleo en el bajo vientre, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos años tenía sin estar con un hombre.

Ella amaba a James, pero las relaciones con él siempre fueron esporádicas y al final nulas, nunca le reclamó, el solo dormir entre sus brazos la hacía sentir segura y protegida. Pero deseo… No, no iba a pensar en ello porque las memorias la llevarían a Sam y él era justamente la persona que quería olvidar.

—Bien, ya tenemos nuestros testigos —entró Edward con dos parejas que había visto sentados esperando turno, los cuatro se miraban entre confundidos y divertidos.

—¿Quién entrega a la novia? —dijo el juez mirando a los presentes, amaba las bodas, si no fuera porque por su camino se cruzó su adorada Ateonodora, su Thea amada, él de seguro fuera sacerdote y oficiaría muchas bodas.

—Yo señoría Jacob Black Swan —el joven prácticamente arrastró a su madre hacia el "esposo" y puso sus manos sobre las de él. Sintió algo al ayudarlos a enlazar las manos de ellos, una especie de electricidad que emanaba de ambos, de uno hacia el otro. De esa magia que sus Abuelos Charlie y Billy le contaban cuando se reunían bajo la luz de la luna en la orilla del mar de la Push. Y siendo uno de ellos nativo americano tenían cientos de historias que contar.

—¿Están siendo obligados de alguna manera o vienen voluntariamente? —preguntó el juez colocándose la bufanda como una especie de sotana.

—NO —la voz de Edward fue fuerte y firme. Bella por otro lado solo negó con la cabeza pues su voz se había ido a vacacionar.

—En ese caso demos inicio a esta ceremonia —sonrió como un niño cuando su mamá le compra el juguete que ha deseado toda su vida.

—Espere —Edward sacó los anillos y los colocó sobre un pañuelo y se los dio al hijo de su casi esposa quien sonrió emocionado. Parecía haber regresado diez años de su vida pues un niño de cinco años apenas igualaba su rostro infantil y travieso.

—Ahora sí, iniciemos con la ceremonia de unión entre dos personas, dos almas solitarias que, deseosas de encontrar esa mitad han recurrido a la tecnología, pero para el amor no hay imposibles y ahora están aquí dando fe de que no importa cómo, el amor une a las personas.

Siguió y siguió hablando más que si se tratara de una ceremonia eclesiástica, los pies de Bella parecían clavados en el piso y Jacob comenzó a roncar como si tuviera algo atorado en la garganta.

—Así pues para sellar esta unión los contrayentes firmen el acta, seguidos de los padrinos, perdón testigos —un suspiro de alivio colectivo se escuchó y tan rápido como pudieron salieron disparados respirando profundamente el aire frío del exterior.

Ninguno de los recién casados se daba cuenta de que sus manos seguían enlazadas, lógico que Jake estaba pendiente de todos los movimientos.

—¿Ahora qué? —habló fuertemente Jacob sobresaltándolos.

—Vamos a comer —ofreció Edward señalando su auto.

—Yo… esto… creo… —Comenzó a balbucear.

—Por favor Ma, ese hombre nos mató de hambre ahí dentro —se quejó infantilmente.

—¿Qué haremos con la moto? —dijo señalando la Harley.

—¿Es suya? —preguntó Edward mirándolos de hito a hito.

—De Ma, le encantan y a mi igual cuando tenga edad para tener mi permiso dice que me dará esa y ella se comprara un auto porque está vieja para esos trotes —dijo Jacob rápidamente.

—Pues compartimos eso del gusto por las motos, yo tengo una del mismo modelo pero en color azul.

—Esta me la regalo mi esposo —se aclaró— mi ex, cuando me vio observándola en el escaparate.

—Mejor donde vayamos siguen hablando porque me voy a desmayar del hambre —insistió teatralmente.

—Ok, vayamos y allá hablamos —dijo Edward señalando su auto de nuevo.

—Bien dejamos la moto aquí y nos vamos a comer —la voz de Bella salió resignada así que fueron los tres en el auto de su ahora esposo a un lujoso restaurant del centro de la ciudad.

—En la Ma…

—Jacob Black Swan esa boca —le regañó Bella y él le sonrió. Como siempre.

—No tienes idea la fiera con la que te acabas de casar —se burló palmeando la espalda del hombre como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

—Me encanta domar fieras —le guiñó divertido.

—Su reserva por favor —dijo el Maître revisando la lista.

—Privado Masen —el hombre levantó los ojos y casi… casi se hizo en los pantalones al reconocer al hombre.

—Se… señor Cullen —tartamudeó— por favor déjeme guiarlo.

—Vamos —Edward colocó la mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Bella sintiendo de nuevo la misma electricidad que sintió cuando enlazaron sus manos mientras el hombre hablaba sin parar, él no supo que dijo pues la castaña lo tenía atrapado, embobado.

El privado era una terraza con una maravillosa vista del exterior. Podía ver las copas de los árboles de Central Park cayendo con colores en varios tonos naranja y marrón. Hacía frío, otoño estaba en todo su apogeo, el aire fresco se sentía al andar por las calles.

La decoración totalmente armónica, parecía salida de un cuadro pintado por el mejor pintor.

—Pu… ¡Punto y coma!, esto es carísimo —dijo Jacob mirando los estratosféricos precios, ellos no eran pobres, con lo que ganaba Bella y el dinero que les dejó James podían vivir desahogadamente, pero eso era gastar dinero a lo idiota.

—Oye, tranquilo —dijo Edward con una sonrisa—. Relájate estamos en la cena de nuestra boda —le guiñó.

—¿Entonces ya puedo decirte papá? —preguntó burlón.

—Joder… ¡No! —rió—. Si me dices papá en la calle van a decir que somos gay.

El mesero llegó en medio de las risas de los dos hombres y el silencio de la dama y sirvió tres copas de champagne.

—¿Tiene su pedido listo señor? —hizo una exagerada reverencia y Edward rodó los ojos, odiaba a esos lame pies.

—¿Qué desean? —preguntó él a sus acompañantes.

Los tres pidieron y el hombre se retiró no sin antes hacer otra reverencia exagerada.

—Vamos a brindar por nuestra nueva familia —dijo Edward levantando la copa, los otros dos imitaron su acción y las chocaron antes de beber.

—Edward creo que debemos hablar… yo… esto —Bella tenía las manos temblorosas y sudorosas. Su esposo además de ser un adonis, parecía creado por el mismísimo Zeus. Estaba celebrando todo como si fuera real, y ella no quería algo real, ¿O sí...? Su cabeza estaba toda revuelta como el río después de la tormenta.

—Tienes razón, debemos hablar pero me gustaría que fuera a solas —sus ojos la taladraron.

—Me parece bien —dijo bebiendo otro trago de su copa.

—Aparte de que te llamas Edward no sabemos más de ti, cuéntanos —entró en la plática Jacob.

—No hay mucho que contar, soy el menor de tres hermanos, mis dos hermanas mayores ya están casadas. Acabo de terminar la carrera de Medicina, especializado en Ginecología y tengo veinticinco años.

Bella se atragantó con la comida mientras Jake se mordía el labio para no hacerlo.

—¿Veinticinco? —preguntó Bella creyendo no haber escuchado bien.

—Sip, los cumplí en Junio —sonrió— ¿Tiene algo de malo mi edad?

—Eres menor, mucho menor que yo —aseguró.

—No creo que tanto ¿Cuántos años tienes? —sonrió y sus ojos brillaron con malicia, ella no respondió—. No pasa nada si eres mayor que yo cinco, diez o quince años. Me gustan mayores —se encogió de hombros y le guiñó el ojo pero el color no volvía al rostro de Bella.

—Mamá, en serio te vas a poner con esas cosas ridículas de la edad aún después de estar casada con papá James —le reclamó Jacob.

—Esto es diferente Jake —susurró tratando de recomponerse.

El mesero llegó empujando el carrito con la comida y les sirvió, ese tiempo estuvieron en silencio hasta que se fue de nuevo.

—Claro que es diferente, por favor papá James tenía casi cien años Ma —dijo exasperado provocando que Edward los mirara con los ojos como platos.

—Lo siento —sonrió—, es solo que… —cerró los ojos y trató de enfocarse.

—Cenemos y después hablamos como habíamos quedado por favor —dijo Edward tomando su mano sobre la mesa y trazando círculos con su pulgar en el dorso de la misma.

—Esa voz me agrada —sonrió Jacob, mientras la pareja creyó que se refería a la comida pues comenzó a comer como si tuviera años sin probar bocado, pero él se refería a las manos enlazadas de ellos sobre la mesa como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando comenzaron a comer aún con sus manos enlazadas, pareciera que tuvieran años juntos y no solo unas cuantas horas, parecían de esas piezas de los rompecabezas que le compraba James y armaba peleando por querer encajar piezas dónde no iban y chillaba emocionado cuando lograba poner todas en su lugar, ellos eran de esas piezas, que en un millón de piezas más estaban para encajar juntas, solo ellos podían complementarse, como la leyenda que le contó el abuelo Billy, donde decía que todos tienen su otra mitad en el mundo y cuando se encuentran con solo verse a los ojos todo quedaba alineado en su lugar, porque su destino es estar juntos.

De postre pidieron tarta con frapuchino a petición del "niño" que quería celebrar.

Edward solo firmó algo antes de salir.

—Vamos a recoger tu moto y de ahí nos vamos a mi casa —comentó Edward mientras salían del restaurant.

—Creo que sería mejor que me fuera a casa yo, ustedes tienen que hablar —ofreció Jacob.

—Pero…

—Pero nada Bella, sabes que siempre he sido responsable y no empezaré a preocuparte ahora, solo haré mis tareas y jugaré a los video juegos antes de acostarme.

—Ok, por favor cualquier cosa me llamas —suspiró resignada.

Cuando llegaron a la moto, Bella se montó en ella con su traje sastre, sin importarle nada, se colocó el casco y condujo hacia su casa con Jacob y Edward tras ella. Su hijo montado en la moto y Edward siguiéndola en el auto.

Después de mil recomendaciones más dejaron a Jacob en compañía de su nana, para vergüenza suya, la mujer tenía la edad de sus abuelos y era muy dulce, no le desagradó la idea porque su nana Rachel guisaba como los mismos ángeles.

Edward condujo en silencio hasta su piso, Bella notó que era de las zonas más exclusivas de Manhattan y no le extrañó, menos después del restaurant al que los había llevado.

La guió hasta su piso que, lógicamente, era el pent house.

La hizo sentar y le llevó una copa.

—Bella, sé que no nos conocemos y esto —señaló ambos—, es tan loco por parte de ambos pero yo —cogió aire—, estoy totalmente en contra del divorcio.

—Entiendo, en ese asunto soy imparcial —se encogió de hombros—. Si una pareja logra sacar a flote un matrimonio bien por ellos, pero si su mundo está envuelto en pleitos y peleas creo que lo mejor es separarse.

—Quiero que seamos la primer pareja que mencionaste Bella —sonrió.

—Eso no lo podemos asegurar —respondió ella mirándolo a los ojos.

—Mira, yo vengo de una familia tradicionalista, tanto que se dan los matrimonios arreglados —la boca de ella se abrió inconscientemente—. Mis hermanas están casadas con unos guillipollas de primera que les hacen la vida imposible además de que les son infieles. Yo no quiero eso para mí, quiero una compañera, alguien con quien construir algo, crear algo —la miró intensamente—. Alguien que me haga sentir —se acercó y le quitó la copa de las manos colocándola en la mesa de centro—, sé que esto puede ser difícil, pero no imposible…

—Lo cuentas muy lindo Edward pero la vida real es muy distinta —suspiró ella.

—Déjame enseñarte lo que yo veo real aquí —sin previo aviso la besó con avidez. Ella estuvo quieta sin saber que hacer hasta que la lengua de él trazó sus labios y hecho los brazos alrededor de su cuello, se besaron con hambre, con necesidad.

—Edward yo —tartamudeó sobre sus labios antes de que él la besara de nuevo.

—Shh, no pienses —susurró trazando la longitud de su cuello.

—¡Cielos! —gritó aferrándose a él cuando sus dientes mordisquearon justo detrás de su oreja.

—¿Sientes? —murmuró sin darle tregua, sus manos ansiosas ya se habían encargado de tenerla prácticamente desnuda de la cintura para arriba. Solo un discreto brasier color crema cubría sus senos.

—Yo, no creo que sea correcto —logró articular al fin sintiendo como su cuerpo protestaba ente sus palabras. Involuntariamente se movió dándole más acceso a su cuerpo.

Edward la levantó y sentó a horcadas sobre sus piernas para poder disfrutar más y estar más cómodos. Cuando en el movimiento sintió la fricción, y, a pesar de las capas de tela que había entre los dos, el calor de su sexo. Casi se volvió loco.

No era célibe, ni en sus más locos sueños pudo haberlo imaginado pero con nadie había sentido esa necesidad primitiva que recorría su cuerpo desde que la vio abrazada de Jacob. Como si, como si, como… no creía en esas locuras de la encarnación y el destino pero su unión parecía cosa del destino.

Bella rendida ante las caricias y por el deseo comenzó a tocarlo, antes de siquiera pensarlo sus manos ya lo tenían desnudo del dorso. Tragó saliva, desde… cerró los ojos no iba a pensar en él, además su cuerpo era musculoso en exceso por los esteroides que tomaba.

Edward no tenía un cuerpo con los músculos marcados o tan duros, pero tampoco estaba flácido o gordo, trazó con sus dedos la línea de sus bíceps y tríceps, sintiendo como el fuego crecía. Parecía que ambos estuvieran al lado de un fogón.

Ahora sus manos exploraban el pecho de él sintiendo el rápido latir de su corazón

—Eres tan deliciosa, necesito sentirte, por favor Bella necesito más —suplicó Edward inconscientemente prácticamente sin separar los labios de su cuerpo, era como si el sabor de su piel fuese una especie de droga que necesitara para vivir, pero él no quería un simple calentón de adolescentes. Él quería, no, necesitaba llegar hasta el final de todo.

—Edward —gimió su nombre rendida, no podía ni quería parar, su experiencia sexual se reducía a dos hombres, uno que se la pasó puros rapidines en su auto y otro que la amó y la adoró pero jamás encendió su pasión, no de esta forma.

Había deseado a Sam sí, pero era como una respuesta natural de una adolecente ante un hombre sexi y coqueto que la provoca. Pero esto… Esto era lava hirviendo corriendo por sus venas. Fuego liquido en sus entrañas.

—Di que sí. Por favor di que me deseas tanto como yo a ti —la voz de Edward amortiguada por la piel de ella pero también cargada de necesidad.

—No te detengas, ¡Carajo!, no lo hagas Edward —duplicó ella y fue todo lo que necesitaron ambos.

Edward la cargó con las piernas envueltas en sus caderas hasta su recamara, una en la que a ella ni siquiera presto atención en la decoración pues estaba perdida entre las caricias de él.

El resto de la ropa no tardó en desaparecer, el calor de su piel desnuda y sudorosa lo llevó al límite de la locura, no hubo pensamientos, no hubo nada, solo su necesidad primitiva que necesitaba ser cubierta de inmediato.

Se acomodó entre sus piernas y con un gemido agónico entro en ella sintiéndolas extremadamente apretada, paró pensando que le haría daño. Miró su rostro, el placer estaba ahí pero también el dolor, pareciera como si fuera virgen, pero no había barrera alguna.

Se quedó quieto esperando a que ella se acostumbrara a la invasión, la besó relajándola y cuando Bella movió sus caderas instándolo, todo fue fuego y frenesí hasta que los dos quedaron rendidos y exhaustos.

Edward se bajó de su cuerpo con lo último que le quedaba de fuerza.

Los dos se quedaron sin aliento mirando el techo blanco, él exhausto y saciado, sintiéndose jodidamente feliz de tener tanta suerte, es decir, quién podría presumir haberse casado con la mujer de sus sueños por un estúpido sistema de citas, o matrimonios en su caso, a ciegas.

—Bella —murmuró al ver que no se movía. Pero ella no podía, había explotado en millones de pequeñas partículas y estaba tratando de recuperarlas recogiéndolas una a una—. Bella ¿Estás bien? —preguntó nervioso despejando su rostro del cabello.

—Que. Carajos. Fue. Eso —Edward no entendió pero cuando logró hacerlo casi, casi se cae de la cama al entender que ella hablaba del orgasmo que sintieron, entonces él no había sido el único.

—Eso bombón —ronroneo en su cuello— se llama orgasmo —rió roncamente mordisqueándole el cuello— y pienso darte muchos durante este matrimonio, empezando desde ya.

—Para —susurró en medio de un gemido—, para Edward tenemos que hablar —insistió y miró las pancartas levantadas por su cuerpo que no quería que parara.

—¿Segura? —preguntó quedando sobre ella sosteniendo su peso en sus codos.

—No —rieron—, pero en serio, debemos hablar, esto es una locura.

—Una deliciosa locura bombón —sonrió y su boca se curvó hacia un lado provocando que el corazón de ella latiera fuertemente.

—Si, como digas —trató de parecer indiferente pero falló estrepitosamente cuando él la tocó íntimamente. Un gemido escapó de sus labios y movió las caderas sin siquiera pensarlo.

—Te prometo que hablaremos, pero en este preciso momento tengo cosas más importantes que hacerte —fue la última frase congruente que salió de sus labios.

Varias horas después estaban cenando, ambos sentados en la cama, ella vestida con una enorme polera de él, y Edward solo tenía sus bóxers.

Parecían vagabundos, pues en un dos por tres devoraron toda la comida que había pedido Edward, en un principio Bella creyó que era mucha pero al ver todo totalmente terminado se dio cuenta de cuanta hambre tenían.

—¿Por qué entraste a esto de los matrimonios con desconocidos? —preguntó Edward tomando sus manos, no podía parar de tocarla. Temía que si lo hacía desaparecería.

—Es… ahora que lo pienso es ridículo —rió ella—. Hay, hay una reunión de ex alumnos del Instituto de Forks, donde yo me crié, en realidad me crié cerca de ahí pero estudie en ese lugar —Edward asintió—. Y ahí estará mi ex, el padre de Jake —murmuró confundiéndolo.

—Creí escuchar que eras viuda —dijo sin aguantar la curiosidad.

—Lo soy, pero mi difunto esposo no es el padre de Jake —él siguió confundido—. Mira, yo era la chica popular de la escuela, capitana de las porristas, estaba en el club de danza y estaba de novia con el chico más popular. Obvio, mi mundo era perfecto, mis padres me adoraban, no tenía drama en mi vida más del clásico de todas las chicas de mi edad como el maquillaje, la ropa y el chico con el que salen. Lógicamente en los dos años que duró nuestra relación estuvimos manteniendo relaciones a escondidas, mis padres me amaban pero eran algo estrictos al respecto. Cerca de terminar el penúltimo año comencé a sentirme mal, los olores me desagradaban, y amaba comer carne. ¡Me comía un enorme filete yo sola!, las nauseas y los mareos no podían faltar por lo que fui a Port Ángeles y compré unas pruebas de embarazó, cerca de diez de diferentes marcas.

»Cuando volví a casa me excusé diciendo que tenía tarea, sabiendo que no me interrumpirían y me encerré en mi cuarto. Bebí agua para poder hacer pis en los palitos esos… espere el tiempo que indicaba y entonces las revisé; todas tenían el mismo resultado, estaba embarazada de Sam, me sentí dichosa, creí amarlo y ese hijo, aunque éramos jóvenes, podía unirnos más aún.

»No salí de mi cuarto hasta el siguiente día que fui al instituto, mi rostro estaba radiante, mis padres me tuvieron jóvenes, mi madre tenía mi misma edad cuando salió embarazada y aún están juntos y su amor es palpable.

»Cuando llegué busque a mi novio para darle la noticia, segura de que estaría feliz. Unos chicos me dijeron que lo habían visto en el patio trasero, ese colindaba con el bosque pero no tenía miedo, me había criado ahí así que, no lo dudé y me guié adentrándome en el lugar. No había avanzado mucho cuando escuché murmullos, seguí caminando sigilosamente hasta que lo vi, no estaba solo, una mujer que conocía bien estaba con él, Emily Young, mi segunda al mando en el grupo de porristas.

»Ellos no me escucharon llegar y me mantuve oculta entre las sombras, entonces lo que escuché me dejó plantada en el lugar.

_»—Sabes que no la amo, a quien amo es a ti —suplicó él, no podía ver la expresión de su rostro pero el de ella sí, estaba llorando._

—_Lo siento Sam, ya no quiero ser más tu "oscuro secreto" —dijo haciendo comillas en el aire._

—_Te prometí que terminaría con ella por el amor de Dios —rugió molesto y al ver que ella se encogía en su lugar se acercó y la rodeo con sus brazos—. Lo siento mi amor, no quise hablarte así, es solo que no puedo terminar así como así, hemos estado juntos por dos años y ambos sabemos que Bella no es mala, no me sentiría bien terminar con ella de buenas a primeras._

—_Lo sé, carajo que lo sé, pero verte con ella todos los días me mata —lloriqueo en su pecho y no quise seguir viendo su novela barata, me regresé y entré al baño donde descargué parte de mi dolor. Luego de eso, retoque mi maquillaje y me fui a mis clases._

»A la hora del almuerzo me esperó al entrar al comedor como lo hacía siempre.

_»—Podemos hablar afuera —le dije y asintió algo desorientado._

»En cuanto llegamos al estacionamiento tiró de mí creyendo que lo que quería era un rapidín en el auto, pero lo empujé y giré mi rostro para que no me besara.

_»—Quiero que esto termine ahora —nos señalé a ambos._

—_Bella, no sabes que yo te… —Antes de pensarlo ya le había cruzado la cara con una cachetada._

—_Los vi en el bosque así que no hay necesidad que mientas —me giré y subí a mi auto, un viejo Corolla color oro que compro mi padre._

»No volví a la escuela, estacioné al lado de la acera, el día estaba lluvioso y con más niebla de lo normal. Un auto llegó golpeando el mío por atrás y al estar sin el cinturón me golpee con el volante, la cabeza cayendo inconsciente.

»Desperté en el hospital, mis padres habían ido a Port Ángeles y aún no llegaban, fuera estaba Billy, el padre de Sam quien además era amigo de la familia de toda la vida.

»Una enfermera entró y rápidamente le pregunté por mi bebé, ella aseguró que estaba bien y que solo me tenían en observación por lo del golpe en la cabeza.

»Cuando mis padres llegaron me dieron de alta y nos fuimos a casa. No pensaba guardarles más el secreto por lo que les conté de mi embarazo y que había terminado con Sam, la decepción que miré en sus ojos jamás la voy a olvidar. Aun así me dieron su apoyo, y el siguiente ciclo escolar, mientras Sam se pavoneaba por todos lados con su "nueva" novia, yo cada vez utilizaba ropa mas holgada para ocultar mi embarazo, lo bueno que no hice mucha panza, dejé la danza y el equipo de porristas y me replantee totalmente mi vida.

»Poco antes de que diera a luz, hable con Sam y le dije que estaba embarazada, no le pedía nada para mí pero sí que estuviera para su hijo.

»Su respuesta me dejó fría: _—Emily no quiere que esté cerca de ti ni nada que tenga que ver contigo._

»Tuve a mi bebé el catorce de febrero a las doce con un minuto, era una cosita hermosa, pequeña y con su piel rojiza. El cabello negro cubría su cabecita y supe que nada ni nadie lo iba a hacer sufrir mientras estuviera a mi lado. Charlie y Renée, mis padres, se volvieron locos y consentidores, ellos hubieran deseado tener más bebés pero a los dos años de mi nacimiento a mi madre le salió un mioma en la matriz y no se lo detectaron a tiempo, le tuvieron que hacer una estereotomía, sacarle la matriz.

»Ellos me ayudaron mucho en los meses que retaron del instituto, cuando terminé ellos se mudaron junto conmigo a Seattle donde estudié Administración de Empresas y unos cursos sobre comercio internacional.

»Al terminar mi carrera me pusieron muchas trabas para trabajar, por lo que metí una solicitud para acomodarme donde fuera, así llegué a conseguir empleo en una empresa como recepcionista.

»Después nos mudamos aquí, dejé de trabajar un tiempo mientras estuve casada con James Black, un hombre generoso y bueno que nos amó mucho —se le quebró la voz— pero volví a trabajar ahora como asistente o secretaria en un hospital.

—Entonces querías ir acompañada a esa reunión —dijo él sacando su propias conclusiones.

—Estúpido ¿No? —sonrieron—. Cuando leí su nombre en la lista de asistentes que ya habían confirmado, su asistencia y a su lado el nombre de su esposa e hijos me dolió, creo que el orgullo, no sé. Una compañera de trabajo me había dado una tarjeta de una página de internet donde se conseguían citas a ciegas y así di con esa de matrimonios. El resto ya lo sabes.

—Para empezar pienso ir a esa reunión contigo para darle las gracias al organizador y a Sam —ella lo miró confundida—. A ellos por organizar la reunión cosa que te trajo a mí y a Sam por dejarte libre para mí.

—Edward yo —miró sus manos unidas—, no sé que estoy haciendo —murmuró al fin—, pero es extraño, lo siento tan… correcto. Como —lo miró a los ojos— como si perteneciera aquí, a ti.

—No es extraño porque yo me siento igual —le sonrió él.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato con sus manos enlazadas, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Mira, sé que no somos una "pareja normal" ni hemos hecho esto de forma tradicional, pero dejemos que fluya, no nos resistamos y luego veremos qué pasa —ofreció Edward y Bella asintió agradecida y luego lo abrazó.

—Gracias Edward —murmuró contra su cuello provocándole un delicioso cosquilleo.

—No tienes por qué darme las gracias, en todo caso yo no entré en esto solo porque estaba "necesitado de pareja", más bien lo hice por un acto de rebeldía.

—Cuéntame —dijo ella quedando cerca de él y Edward asintió antes de suspirar y comenzar a hablar.

—Como te dije mi padre es conservador y anticuado, él cree en eso de los matrimonios arreglados y lo hizo con mis hermanas, pero no dejé que lo hiciera conmigo. No tenía tiempo para cortejar una chica y casarme por lo que ingrese a ese lugar y como dices tú el resto ya lo sabes.

Entre charlar y hacer el amor se les fue el tiempo, a regañadientes salieron del departamento de él y fueron al de Bella, donde rieron ante la escena. Jacob jugaba guitar Hero vestido solo con sus bóxers mientras que Rachel trataba de pegarle con una escoba para mandarlo a ponerse ropa.

—Hey Ma —saludó abrazándola.

—Jacob, tu ropa —lo reprendió.

—Que hay Edward —ignoró el comentario de Bella y saludó a su acompañante.

—¿Cómo estas Jake? —sonrió él.

—Aquí haciendo enojas a Rachel —se encogió de hombros—, mejor me voy a vestir, ahorita nos vemos.

—Hay Bella ese hijo tuyo me va a matar —dijo la mujer dejándose caer en el sofá.

Bella tiró de Edward y se sentaron juntos frente a ella, quien se sorprendió de ver sus manos unidas y casi se cae al ver las argollas de matrimonio en sus dedos.

—Rachel, te presento a mi esposo Edward —la mujer inclinó la cabeza hacia él—. Edward ella es Rachel la niñera de Jake.

—Mucho gusto Rachel —sonrió él.

Jacob bajó vistiendo un conjunto deportivo y se sentó a platicar con ellos, bromeó y rió feliz de ver a su madre sonriendo como nunca antes.

No habían hablado sobre el lugar donde vivirían, pero eso se dio natural cuando dos semanas después los closet de la casa de ella y del departamento de él estaban divididos ocupados con ropa de ambos.

La bendita reunión estaba cerca por lo que Bella y Edward, quien aún no se a hablaba con su padre, empacaron sus cosas para ir. Habían conseguido un permiso para que Jake faltara esa semana a clases, pues los organizadores no previeron que los ex alumnos tenían hijos ahora y estos debían ir a la escuela.

El viaje a Forks fue largo y cansado para los tres, Bella y Edward se la pasaron en el baño, y no uniéndose al club de las alturas sino que ella se la pasó vomitando y mareada todo el viaje.

Al llegar a Forks lo primero que hicieron fue llevarla a la clínica dónde el viejo Doctor Gerandy le hizo varias pruebas antes de prever algún diagnostico.

Solo había pasado mes y medio desde la boda, y eran unos conejos por lo que a Jacob no le extrañó el resultado.

—No hay margen de error señora Cullen, usted está embarazada —la estruendosa carcajada de Jacob resonó en el consultorio ganadose una mirada desaprobatoria de parte del doctor.

—¿Está seguro? —preguntó Edward con los ojos cristalinos y el doctor asintió.

—Aunque por el nivel de la hormona que nos indica el embarazo me gustaría hacerle un ultrasonido para confirmar mis sospechas —los tres asintieron sin entender sus palabas. Esperaron hasta que el doctor preparó todo y entonces atentos al monitor y viendo sin entender quedaron en shock por las palabras de la mujer, al parecer ginecóloga del hospital, cuando soltó de repente.

—Tiene razón Doctor Gerandy se trata de un embarazo múltiple —los tres se miraron confundidos— y por partida triple.

Fue todo lo que Jacob pudo resistir y cayó como costal de papas desmayado. Edward besó rápidamente los labios de su esposa susurrando un gracias antes de ponerse a ayudar a su "hijo".

Los tres salieron cargando las primeras imágenes de los trillizos.

Como era de esperarse, Charlie y Renée se sorprendieron al ver a su hija casada, pero al verla feliz y a su nieto tan unido a ellos, le dieron la bienvenida a Edward con los brazos abiertos.

La siguiente tarde Edward condujo el auto rentado que traían hacia el instituto de Forks en cuyo auditorio sería la reunión. Jacob iba con ellos vestido elegantemente e informal. Edward llevaba un traje pero sin corbata con los dos primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados.

Bella tuvo que ponerse un vestido, pues al pareceré los tres bebés iban a ocupar mucho espacio, el traje que se había comprado para la reunión le apretaba de el vientre por lo que Renée hizo un viaje relámpago y le compró ese traje color negro que resaltaba sus atributos.

—Buena tardes bienvenidos, mi nombre es Félix y soy el encargado de sus gafetes, me dan sus nombres por favor —habló rápidamente el chico que se encontraba en la mesa de la entrada.

—Isabella Cullen —dijo guiñándole el ojo a su esposo.

—Lo siento señora pero no aparece nadie con ese apellido —dijo repasando la lista.

—Búsqueme como Isabella Swan, es mi nombre de soltera —dijo molesta.

—Oh, si aquí está y tiene indicados dos acompañantes más —cuando confirmé no se había casado por lo que solo señalo dos acompañantes sin especificar.

—Exacto, ellos son mi esposo Edward Cullen y mi hijo Jacob Black —señaló Bella.

El joven garabateo en el gafete y se los entregó con sus respectivos nombres y entraron al auditorio. Las miradas de todos estaban sobre ellos.

Emily amablemente —nótese el sarcasmo— había esparcido el chisme de que Bella aun nos superaba lo sucedido con Paul y que Jacob no era hijo de él, si no del viejo con el que se había casado por despecho. Toda una telenovela en la cual Bella era la mala y ellos solo víctimas de las circunstancias.

Edward se mantuvo a su lado sosteniéndola y mimándola en todo, al grado de alimentarla en la boca. Jacob coqueteo con varias chicas sin nada serio solo pasándola bien.

El enfrentamiento esperado llegó y todos estaban atentos cuando las dos parejas estaban frente a frente.

Emily había ganado algunos kilos y el vestido demasiado ajustado no le favorecía, eso sumado al escote descarado y vulgar caía en lo ridículo. Sam tenía algo de calvicie, como su abuelo materno y también tenía un cuerpo con algo de sobre peso.

—Hola Bella, que gusto verte —sonrió tratando de parecer seductor.

—Hola Sam —dijo secamente—. Hola Emily —saludó a su acompañante quien se devoraba con la mirada a Edward—. Les presento a mi esposo Edward. Cielo te presento a Sam y Emily.

—Que tal —respondió secamente.

—No sabía que te habías casado, Charlie no le dijo nada a Billy —dijo refiriéndose a sus padres.

—No sé por qué no lo haría —se encogió de hombros omitiendo que sus padres apenas se enteraron.

—Luces bien —insistió él, después de un tiempo de silencio.

—Mi esposa siempre luce perfecta —alabó Edward.

—Hey Ed, mira lo que encontré —llegó con una manzana verde cubierta de chile y tamarindo que Bella literalmente le arrebató de las manos.

—Creí que quien tenía el antojo de la manzana era Ed —rió ignorando a los presentes.

—Pues no le hará provecho a los bebés si me lo como yo —se encogió de hombros.

—En eso tienes razón y Bella necesita comer bien para que nazcan grandes y fuertes como su hermano, aunque ahora parezcan pulgas —bromeó.

—¿Jacob? —Sam miró sorprendido a su hijo quien se parecía mucho a él.

—Que hay Sam —murmuró y volvió su atención a Edward y su madre—, voy a traerte otra Ed porque mi madre no creo que te dé ni para probarlo —rió alejándose de ellos.

—Cielo —susurró ella mirando a Edward quien le puso más atención si es que fuera posible—, voy al baño ahora vuelvo —Edward sonrió y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

—Aquí te espero —ella asintió y caminó hacia los baños del instituto.

Se deshizo de la manzana y se lavó sus dientes con el cepillo de bolsillo antes de salir. Sam la esperaba afuera.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que te casabas? —le reclamó como si tuviera derechos.

—No sabía que debería hacerlo —respondió con sarcasmo y trato de caminar hacia afuera pero él la detuvo.

—Siempre te amé y aun te amo Bella —susurró, "seductoramente" y ella se giró a encararlo.

—Lastima por ti, porque yo amo a mi esposo, como nunca pensé amar a nadie —aseguró.

—Esos bebés pudieran ser míos —insistió.

—Tengo un hijo del cual para desgracia nuestra fuiste el donante de esperma, un hijo que negaste desde mi vientre, un hijo que fue criado por un maravilloso hombre que se ganó a pulso el título de "padre". Y ahora ama y respeta a Edward como uno, mi Jake es un chico noble y de buen corazón, gracias a Dios solo el exterior heredó de ti. No me salgas con la ridiculez de que "estos bebés pudieran ser tuyos" porque son de mi esposo y míos. Y aquí entre nos —susurró—. Él si sabe como complacer a una mujer —le guiñó el ojo y salió a encontrarse con su destino….

—Son tan pequeños, pero unas pulgas muy tiernas —dijo Jake sin quitar la vista de los cuneros donde estaban sus hermanos dormidos, tres varones idénticos entre si y a su padre.

—Y sigues con lo de pulgas —rió Edward emocionado mirando a su agotada mujer dormida.

—Sabes que es de cariño —sonrió—, gracias por hacer feliz a Bella —habló con el corazón.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, yo solo trato de ser reciproco con la felicidad que ella me da —aseguró—. Amo a tu madre más que a nada en el mundo, tú, ella y los bebés son todo lo que necesito para ser feliz.

—¿No te arrepientes? —preguntó recordando como los padres de Edward se pusieron furiosos por la boda con esa "vieja" y lo desheredaron. Además de cerrarle varias puertas para que pudiera ejercer. Se mudó con ellos y vendió su piso, tenía todavía algo de dinero del que heredó de sus abuelos. Su padre le quito casi todo lo que pudo y debieron luchar para salir adelante.

—Nunca —aseguró—, ahora tengo más de lo que pudiera pedir.

Bella le consiguió trabajo en la clínica donde trabajaba, ahora ambos trabajan en el mismo lugar, no eran ricos, pero tenían solvencia económica suficiente para solventar los gastos.

Vieron como Bella se removía inquieta y abrió los ojos, los cuales brillaron al ver a su familia, sus hombres.

—Bendita entre los hombres —bromeó Jacob como lo hacía desde que se enteraron que serían varones.

—No te preocupes amor que pronto tendremos las niñas —le guiñó Edward acercándose a besarla en la boca.

—Deja me recupero de esta primero —bromeó.

Miro a su familia, su esposo e hijos y dio gracias a esa bendita invitación y a Cupido por unirlos gracias al ciber espacio.


End file.
